A Scindie Story
by truextx
Summary: Scene gets stuck in a terrible situation because of Indie and he doesn't show any compassion towards her. Scene takes this as a sign to give up on her crush. How will Indie react? What will he do to convince Scene he really cares? Read to find out! Multiple Chapter MyMusic story


**Hey everyone! I'm new to this fandom and I am thirsty for more Scindie stories there definitely aren't enough! So here I am to the rescue! Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

It's another regular day at the MyMusic building. Intern 2 is busy making flowcharts, Scene is on her laptop with her avatars, Nyan cat, and tumblr all open in different tabs, Idol is loudly listening to her new favourite X-Factor UK contestant Cher Lloyd, Metal is editing the newest video, Dubstep and Techno are having a secret rave in their office, and Indie is Ironically drinking Starbucks in his office.

Although today the office is filled with a bit more tension than usual. Indie was specifically aggravated due to a blow up he had with Idol that morning over his old favourite Indie band Mumford and Sons.

-Earlier that day-

"Hey Idol, what do you think of Mumford and Sons?" Indie asked Idol hoping to himself she'd answer with 'I've never heard of them.' Instead Idol opened her mouth and sang her terrible rendition of 'I Will Wait'.

"Dear kombucha Idol you ruin everything!" Indie yelled while writing Mumford and Sons down on his list of ruined Indie things right under 'Pumped Up Kicks'.

"I do not. You know, other people are allowed to enjoy your music! You should be happy for all their new publicity!" Idol screamed at Indie extremely offended. She didn't understand why people thought she ruined everything.

Indie was so mad at Idol that he was about to fire her. Luckily just in time Intern 2 walked past. Indie decided to vent his anger on him.

"SHUT UP, INTERN 2!" Indie screamed.

"I don't quite understand. What exactly did I say?"

"Just shut up! And stop what you're doing now I need a new cup of kombucha and a foot stool STAT!" Indie retorted while speed-walking back to his office. He would've stormed off but it was too mainstream.

Idol was so relieved that she dodged that bullet she went back to her desk and rewarded herself with reruns of X-Factor UK.

-Present-

Indie was still generally aggravated but was starting to calm down after a mug of kombucha and a session of abusing Intern 2. He was now meditating while listening to some Arcade Fire.

"At least I have you, Arcade Fire. Idol can never ruin you if she never hears of you." Indie spoke to himself as he self-consciously turned his music down so Idol couldn't hear.

Just then Scene started knocking frantically on his office door. Indie could tell it was Scene. He always could. She amuses him and he would usually be happy to put up with her stupid ranting about tumbles but today was not the best day. Anything she could say might set him over the edge. He contemplated pretending he wasn't in his office when Scene called out.

"I know you're in there! I can hear you playing Arcade Fire!"

"Damn it, Scene!" Indie cursed Scene silently for not only ruining his plans of hiding from her but also giving Idol Arcade Fire's name. "Fine, Come in!" Indie shouted.

Scene ran inside faster than you could say 'culkin'. She was carrying her pink bejewelled laptop. Indie never really understood why it was pink or sparkly because weren't emo kids supposed to hate colours?

"I have a surprise for you today, Indie!"

"Okay well make it quick I'm not in the mood today and I'm busy meditating."

"Of course, Indie! Okay so, I made a tumblr account where all I reblog is pictures of you, you see? Isn't it cute! I already have 20 followers. I don't know why because I doubt they even know who you are but maybe you've become more famous due to this documentary. Isn't it cool Indie? Don't you like it? Tell me you like it!" Indie was getting a headache from all her rambling. He was too annoyed to realise what she had actually done all he heard was 'nya nya nya Indie nya nya nya tumbles nya nya nya'. He was so over her today. Today of all days she decided to ramble irrelevantly.

"Whatever, Scene." Indie waved off. "What have you actually done for the company today?" Scene looked a bit stumped by this question. She doesn't usually work unless she's presenting the Music News show or helping Metal record sound.

"Uhh... well today I ... um."

"Perfect! So you're not busy. Scene I have a very special job for you." Scene's eyes lit up. Indie thought she was special enough to do his exclusive job! She hoped he asked her to be his girlfriend!

"Oooooh special job!? Of course I'll do it Indie what is it?" Scene could not contain her excitement. If this was her reward she should've made a tumblr blog dedicated to Indie months ago!

"I need you to run across the street to the Starbucks and grab me another coffee this one isn't ironic enough. Thanks Scene I owe you one." Scene's ego deflated just a little bit but not too much. Indie still chose _her_ to get _his _coffee for him. He needed her. They were meant to be she could just tell. Scene was so excited she skipped out of the office and left her laptop in Indie's office.

Indie saw her laptop and decided to take a look at her tumbles blog. He was scrolling down and was a bit creeped out with all the photos of him she had posted for 20 random people to see. He realised she didn't have any pictures of her and him posted and that upset him for some reason. So he looked in her pictures folder for the photo of her and Indie dancing at the party for the Jolt's success. He smiled as he posted it with the comment 'culkin' and shut her laptop.

Meanwhile Scene was skipping around the building and reached the door as Intern 2 called out to her.

"Hey, Scene, where are you going?"

"Ooooh Intern 2 you'll never believe it. Indie sent me on a special mission for him!"

"That's great Scene. Can I know what it is?"

"Okay if you must! I'm going across the road to get him more hipster coffee!"

"Wow. Well... you better... get to it..." Intern 2 feigned excitement for Scene's sake. Sometimes she concerned him. It was obvious that Indie was just trying to get rid of her. But Intern 2 didn't blame him. He knew what Scene was doing all day today and he must admit that blog was a little over the top creepy. He had just hoped that Indie would treat her with a little more respect. If he wasn't interested in Scene he should let her know. Not lead her on.

Scene continued to skip out of the building and across the road. But not before looking right, then left, then right again! She skipped to the entrance of the Starbucks which was just across the road as Indie said. Scene had never been inside because her mum told her to never drink coffee because she didn't need it.

Scene stepped into the shop and looked around. It was very mellow and brown coloured. She came to the conclusion that it needed more rainbows. She also realised that she was the only customer in the shop. Scratch that she was the only person in the shop there wasn't even an employee at the counter. Scene was extremely confused and a little scared. She was about to run out and back to MyMusic but she didn't want to fail Indie's special task.

"Hello! Is anybody in here?!" Scene called out. "Hello!"

"You came looking for coffee at the wrong time, missy." A strange deep voice spoke. Now Scene was super scared. She let out a small squeak and tried to run for the door when she heard a gunshot and experienced a sharp pain in her arm. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor. She was in so much pain. She had never been shot before! It was not an experience she would want to have again. Scene was so scared for her life. This man probably wouldn't hesitate to shoot her again. But luckily Scene heard sirens in the distance hopefully making their way to the Starbucks. Just before Scene passed out she saw the man jump over her and run out the door. Her last thoughts were 'I'm so sorry Adam'.

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! Feel free to tell me what you think! But please keep the criticism friendly I'm very sensitive hahah. Second Chapter coming soon ^-^**


End file.
